Poison transformation joke
by valecad10
Summary: When The Tenkai Knights, Arrow, Blob, Ben, Rex, Jerry the minion, Sonia and Jake the rabbid stepped on poison joke on the my little pony world to save Keys the luminari, they suffer the effects affecting their transforming equipment, leaving serious results.
1. Chapter 1

On the garden belonging to a mysterious rabbid called Raven, there was Keys walking to Raven's house near the garden, but he avoids blue flowers on the garden. The team went to save him from falling to the flowers with Arrow catching him.

Arrow: i got ya!

Arrow didn't notice his wings blew petals from the blue flowers that really touched him, the tenkai knights, rex, ben, sonia, blob, jake the rabbid and jerry the minion.

Keys: oh sorry!, i was just checking what was these flowers are.

Arrow: just try to use something that is helpful!

Ben: yeah dude, don't touch things without researching them

their transformation devices start acting strangely, jerry rolls on the blue flowers while jake licks one to know if those are poisonous, but they saw raven the rabbid holding a warning sign that says " tomorrow you see that those poisonous petals are no joke!". Then he walked back to his house.

Sonia: that reminds me of poison joke!

they just walked back to the base but when they sleep, Guren thought about what Raven meant.

Guren: (what was Raven talking about?)

The ones who were touched by the blue petals start to suffer changes as their bodies start to feel strange.


	2. Chapter 2

Knuckles went to Guren's room to see if anything gone suspicious, he has Steve the rabbid and Kenny the one eyed minion on his side.

Knuckles: Kenny, Steve, go to check the others! I'll check Guren.

the minion and the rabbid went to the others while knuckles heard Guren groaning with his bed sheet covering him.

Guren: Ugh... My head

he felt very strange then he uncovered himself, but when Knuckles saw him he got shocked with his scorpion tail frozen and his bat wings folded.

Guren: Knuckles? What's wrong?

Knuckles: don't look at yourself, that means you'll freak out that makes my head blow up in pain!

Guren was confused and felt his head throbbing, he put his hand to rub his head.

Guren: what do you mean? Ugh my head feels its about to...

he felt a familiar object on him, then he got frozen in shock when he saw a white quartonian hand which was now his arm. His fear climbs his body as he saw red and white armor which torn his clothes. He rushed to his mirror and saw himself in the form of Bravenwolf.

Knuckles: calm down Guren! You better not scream!

Guren/Bravenwolf: (No! This can't be!)

Knuckles: listen! You can turn back with your transform device!

Guren/Bravenwolf: wait, i think you're right!

he tried to use his transform device to change back but it doesn't work which shocks him also his transform device was covered in blue spots for unknown reasons.

Guren/Bravenwolf: (are the blue spots are making my transform device stop working?)

they heard a bump in the window then it was revealed that it was Rex but somehow his wings are rotated in front of him causing him to crash painfully then he crashes inside then he crashes into a nearby stair.

Rex: this... is so not cool...

Ben entered the room as Xlr8 but his omnitrix symbol was covered with blue spots preventing him from turning into his human form.

Ben/Xlr8: did you see this!? So not cool too!

then Jake came to the room with his tongue covered with blue spots, grown big which keeps it outside his mouth and swolen which makes him speak unintelligibly, he was holding a shrunk Jerry on his shoulder. Chooki came in his human form but he has Lydendor's wings and helmet spikes.

Chooki: this can't be good...

some female grunts are heard and Sonia came to the room with her fur grown long and frizzed which causes her to trip over and blocking her sight.

Sonia: i can't believe this happened again!

Ceylan and Toxsa came too but in their tenkai titan modes with their transform devices not working and covered in blue spots, also their clothes are torn.

Ceylan/Tributon: maybe Raven did this!

Arrow and blob walked in, Arrow has wings on his arms again only covered by blue spots.

Arrow: unless i can fly with wings on my arms again for a while.

Ben/Xlr8: wait, blob looks fine to me!

blob was about to say something then starts saying in a deep voice

Blob: i don't want to talk about it

Kenny and Steve laughed at their new looks but Knuckles felt embarrased along with the others who were unaffected.

Knuckles: If you don't stop laughing i'll squash you with my fists!

the rabbid and the minion laughed nervously by what Knuckles said.

Sonic: everyone, Calm down! We might see if We can fix this!

Keys got in too surprised by this but he know how this happened.

Keys: i don't think Raven done this, but he might know how to fix this!

Guren/Bravenwolf: maybe he knows why we're like this

they went to Raven's house to fix what happened them.


End file.
